Datei:Paris (Cover) feat. REZO
Beschreibung Huiuiui! Da haben wir uns mal von den Kettenrauchern mitreißen lassen ^__^ Hoffentlich gefällt es euch! ► REZOS VIDEO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AidTej-LloQ ► Falls ihr mich mit "Trinkgeld" für meine Videos unterstützen möchtet :) https://www.patreon.com/fraeuleinchaos FOLGT DEM CHAOS INS UNGEWISSE!! Instagram: http://instagram.com/fraeuleinchaos Twitter: https://twitter.com/FraeuleinChaos1 Facebook: http://tinyurl.com/burrqgq Musik & Gesangscoach: Rezo https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLCb_YDL9XfSYsWpS5xrO5Q Kameradude of Awesomeness: https://www.youtube.com/user/mahatmagoenndir Equipment: Meine Vlog-Kamera: http://amzn.to/1JLSsKD * Meine Kamera: http://amzn.to/2ggZgXG * Mein Kamera-Mikro: http://amzn.to/18ldEXp * Mein PC: https://www.hitech-gamer.com/Pro-Gamer-PC/PC-GAMING-DETOX-V10-Sharkoon-T9.html *Bei diesen Links handelt es sich um "Affiliate Links". Solltet ihr über diesen Link etwas kaufen, unterstützt ihr dadurch meine Arbeit, ohne das es euch einen Cent mehr kostet. :) Lyrics: We were staying in Paris To get away from your parents And I thought, "Wow, if I could take this in a shot right now I don't think that we could work this out." Out on the terrace I don't know if it's fair but I thought, "How could I let you fall by yourself While I'm wasted with someone else?" If we go down then we go down together They'll say you could do anything They'll say that I was clever If we go down then we go down together We'll get away with everything Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are better We were staying in Paris To get away from your parents You look so proud standing there with a frown and a cigarette Posting pictures of yourself on the Internet Out on the terrace We breathe in the air of this small town On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in If we go down then we go down together They'll say you could do anything They'll say that I was clever If we go down then we go down together We'll get away with everything Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are Show them we are Show them we are Show them we are Let's show them we are better We were staying in Paris Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are Show them we are Show them we are Show them we are Let's show them we are better If we go down then we go down together They'll say you could do anything They'll say that I was clever If we go down then we go down together We'll get away with everything Let's show them we are better We were staying in Paris (if we go down) We were staying in Paris (if we go down) We were staying in Paris (if we go down) We were staying in Paris (if we go down) Let's show them we are better We were staying in Paris Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are better If we go down Let's show them we are better If we go down Let's show them we are better If we go down Let's show them we are better Let's show them we are better Kategorie:Videos